Just a Hot-Tempered Girl
by Brittney-xx
Summary: A young woman who has been following the Prison group gets caught and quickly catches the eye of Daryl. But when things get hairy will they stick together or fall apart? Swearing, Sex and torture in this story, beware! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Writers block but ended well enough to declare complete, may pick back up again later.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in Cell Block B being quiet as a mouse, I know that Rick's group that I've followed since Atlanta is in the connecting cell block and don't take to kindly to strangers. I needed to leave to get more food and fresh water today so I grabbed my backpack and put my spare gun and two bottles of water in it then had a quick meal which consisted of tinned spaghetti.

It was a slow day but eventually I found a full grocery store and grabbed bottled water, tinned food and long life milk as well as a bag of coffee and sugar. I also decided to grab some formula, milo and quick meals like macaroni and cheese, noodles and then snagged some chewing gum. I was about to walk out of the store when I bumped into a young man with an eye patch.

"You from the prison group?" he asked. I snorted.

"The prison is overrun, I'm not stupid enough to try and take on the walkers on my own" I told him and intentionally barged past his shoulder to go back to the treetops and go back to the prison. The man grabbed my arm though, it was then I recognised him as the guy that was against the group in the cell block next to me, Phillip AKA The Governor.

"No need to be snarky" he smiled and I looked to his hand which was still on my arm then back to him.

"I'd remove that hand before you don't get it back" I spat. He released it with a smile and put his hands up in surrender.

"What's in the backpack?" He asked. I smiled and left.

"That's for me to survive on" I smirked and ran to the closest tree and climbed it then grabbed a piece of chewy to calm my irritation.

I sat in the tree for a few minutes watching as the Governor's men searched for me, they didn't even look up...damn! Spoke too soon, one man looked up and I quickly threw my backpack over my shoulder and jumped from treetop to treetop.

"We lost her!" the main man yelled. I sighed and then continued through the trees before coming to a halt at the prison to catch my breath. I climbed down the tree and had an arrow at the ready in case any walkers came past. I snuck through my own secret hole in the fence then re-tied it up and ran to cell block C and put down the cans of formula and banged on the door then ran and hid.

**DARYL's POV**

I heard a knock at the door and opened it, there was nobody there. I peered my head out further and then looked at the ground and saw two tins of formula sitting on the ground. I picked them up after slinging my crossbow on my back and walked inside then closed the door and locked it.

"Rick!" I called. He came over in a jog.

"Did we send anyone on a formula run?" I asked. Rick shook his head.

"No" he answered simply. I was confused, who knew where we were?

**FIRE's POV**

I watched as Daryl peeked his head out of the cell block and picked up the formula. They obviously had slacked off with the sentry's. I walked quickly back to my cell block and locked myself in. I sighed and sat down then unpacked tonight's dinner. I had been out all day to get this. I felt half-safe. I was always on guard in case a Woodbury soldier got past but the Prison group were smart and would be loud enough to wake me if a soldier got past. I snuggled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep quickly.

I woke to the sound of doors opening and closing and looked to the door connecting cell blocks B and C, Rick's group were on the other side of that door trying to get through.

"Daryl, this is the only place we haven't seen walkers get into since we got here and if there is a group in here we need to protect ourselves" Rick argued. I grabbed my stuff and packed up as much as I could fit; food, water and ammo were the main priority, clothes were left on the bed in one of the cells and medication were emptied into labelled sandwich bags and put into my pockets. I was almost to the exit door when I heard a gun cock ready to fire. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face the group of five. Glenn, Maggie, Merle, Daryl and Rick were the five. I saw a few faces shocked, probably from my age. I smirked.

"What the? You're just a kid" Rick pointed out and I shot him a furious look.

"I ain't no _kid_!" I growled and Merle smirked.

"You _look_ like a kid missy" he smiled as he grabbed my backpack off of me and then emptied the arrows from the carton on my back.

"Need spares little brother?" Merle asked and Daryl walked over to me.

"You good with arrows?" he asked and I stood there gritting my teeth and decided that it was safest to cooperate...later.

"Better than your sorry ass" I smirked and Merle laughed.

"A tough girl hey?" Rick asked and grabbed my jaw. I had fallen asleep with the chewy under my tongue and decided to make the most of it.

"To tough for you to break" I hissed and then spat the chewy at him, it stuck to his cheek. He went to hit me but Glenn grabbed his hand.

"Wait! She brought formula to our cell block for Judith. We can't torture her for hiding out near us" he told the leader. If Merle hadn't been holding my arms together in a death grip I would've taken them on.

"You came into _my_ cell block and take me hostage? I haven't done anything to you" I growled and then hissed as Merle gripped my wrists tighter.

"Merle, bro. Glenn's right, let her go" Daryl sighed and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. Maggie picked up my backpack and looked through it.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran to my bag and pulled my knife on her.

"I ain't lettin' nobody take my stuff! I nearly got captured by the Governor after getting this stuff" I growled and Glenn pointed his gun at my forehead.

"Drop the knife or I shoot you right now" he threatened.

"Can you really pull the trigger?" I said calling his bluff. I sheathed my knife and then kicked the gun from Glenn's hand and caught it then held it to his head.

"I've got nothing to lose, I'm not afraid to die" I said fiercely. Rick, Maggie and Merle raised their guns at me and Daryl raised his crossbow.

"Let Glenn go, we'll leave your stuff alone and you leave us alone. Deal?" Maggie asked offering her hand, I didn't shake it.

"You owe me, I brought formula to your front door which saved you a trip and you are threatening me" I tutted and then smirked never taking my finger off the trigger.

"You owe me" I smirked and then I threw Glenn's gun to the ground and snatched my arrows from the floor near Merle and repacked my backpack.

"If you need me knock first next time" I growled and opened the door they came through to show them the way out. I opened my hand for the key to my cell as Daryl left.

"Why should I hand it over?" Daryl grumbled.

"So I can sleep at night...be grateful I'm not slicing you open right now" I smiled and then locked the door behind him. I walked over to my dinner stash and started cooking. I munched on my rationed portion of mac and cheese and sipped on the cold milo. I grabbed my book 'The Mortal Instruments' and layed on my sleeping bag, that's the way I always fell asleep at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**RICK's POV**

I sat on the chair by our table for dinner and everyone crowded around.

"How many were there?"

"Did you kill them?"

"Were they dangerous?"

"Were they sick?"

"Did they have supplies?"

Many voices were asking too many questions. Daryl whistled in attempt to make everyone be quiet, it worked.

"Thank you Daryl" I smiled then sighed.

"There was one girl, she seems very dangerous but we didn't kill her. She had supplies but when Maggie went rifling through her backpack she pulled a knife on her and then fought Glenn and gained the advantage by getting his gun" I explained to the group.

"If she's dangerous why didn't you kill her?" Beth asked.

"She's fast, looks the same age as you" Daryl said to Beth.

"Look, we'll figure this out in the morning. Michonne, can you take watch in the closest guard tower and Glenn, take the area in between our cell block and that girl's with Daryl in case she comes out looking for a fight" I ordered and then went to feed my daughter. Everyone dispersed after dinner and the ones who weren't on watch came up to me.

"Who's to be woken when we switch the people keeping guard?" Carol asked.

"Michonne can swap with Me, Daryl with Hershel and Glenn with Carl" I told her. She nodded and went off to tell the people keeping watch.

**FIRE's POV**

I woke up to gunfire and quickly grabbed my bow and arrows and sheathed my knife then checked my pistol that was hidden in my boot. I ran to the second floor that had the connecting passage to Rick's group. I opened the door and ducked down behind the barricade then stood and fired an arrow at the Governor's men, hitting one square between the eyes. Daryl and Glenn looked at me then nodded in appreciation, the more the merrier when it came to the Governor. I fired another arrow then another and saw out the corner of my eye that Daryl was out and was grabbing for his gun.

"Hey!" I called out and crawled over to Daryl and handed him a few arrows to load in his crossbow.

"Thanks" he said and started loading the crossbow. I fired off two more arrows then grabbed my gun from my boot and fired off five more shots.

When the Governor retreated I ran back to my cell block and locked the door behind me. I had to get those arrows back. I checked my gun and it was still three quarters loaded. I ditched my ammo stash after grabbing five more arrows and putting them in my carton. I ran to the bodies and started pulling the arrows out that I'd marked with a ying-yang symbol and putting them in the carton strapped to my back. I dodged the walkers and occasionally stabbed them in the eye with an arrow that I'd pulled out of another person's skull. I ended up wiping out half the courtyard of walkers before walking back to my cell and locking up. I walked to my water bucket and washcloth and washed the dirt, grit and grime as well as blood from my skin and hair then got dressed in this and smirked at the top. I sat down and ate some noodles, I was personally sick of tinned food. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. Daryl was standing there with Rick.

"Would you like something" I grumbled still chewing my lunch, irritated that my mealtime had been interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to say thanks for helping us out today" Rick smiled.

"This is my home too, I didn't do it for your sake" I stated matter-of-factly. I put my hand on my hip and leant against the door. I saw a hint of a smile on Daryl's lips.

"Well, anyway. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Rick smiled and offered his hand. I smirked and then shut the door on him.

**DARYL's POV**

"Girl's got spunk" I smiled and Rick grumbled something along the lines of 'yeah'. Merle came over to me.

"You did good baby brother; she's good with a bow too though. You may have some competition" he smirked. I turned my nose up at him.

"Who says I have competition?" I grumbled.

"She's just a girl" I told him and turned to the group of hungry people that were munching on what little food we had left.

"Rick" I called and pulled him aside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're dangerously low on food. The girl in the other cell block had food, water and ammo. We should ask her to be part of our group, make her think it's to even the odds and return the favour for helping us. She'll bring in the supplies we need" I suggested and Rick seemed to think it over.

"Ok, I'll ask her. Bring Carl and Beth so we look less threatening" Rick ordered and I nodded.

**FIRE's POV**

I heard another knock at the door and when I opened it this time I saw Rick, Daryl, Beth and Carl.

"What this time?" I asked with my hand on my knife.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be part of our group. You helped us before which shows that you care about our safety and you brought my daughter formula so she wouldn't starve to death" Rick offered. I snorted.

"I helped you because as I said before this is my home too and as for the formula. I was sick and tired of hearing her screaming for food, I mean kids are cute but I'm not a very patient person...nor do I work well with others" I told them. Daryl's smile played on his lips and I decided to play on it,

"Although it seems your group's resident tough guy has a little crush" I smirked and raised my eyebrows waiting for his retort. His group looked at him in confusion.

"That's a load of bullshit! You're stuck-up, controlling and a bitch, why would I like you?" Daryl yelled with the anger and embarrassment clear in his eyes.

"Because I've. Got. Spunk" I smiled and he went bright red.

"Did you come into our cell block?" Merle asked from behind the group.

"Yup" I smirked.

"Have you taken anything?" Rick asked.

"Nope" I continued my smile.

"You're coming with us" Rick told me firmly as if there was no discussion.

"Why? Because I went into your cell block after you invaded mine" I asked. Rick put his gun to my head.

"I don't trust you, nor does the rest of our group" Rick growled and I grabbed my knife and held it firmly in my right hand.

"I'm not going down without a fight" I warned and this time Merle smiled.

"Gladly" he smiled and came to the front of the group.

He threw his metal stump towards my face but I ducked and kicked him in the gut. He fumbled forwards and Daryl tried to help his brother by attempting to grab my elbow but I danced around him and kicked the back of his knee.

"I can do this all day" I smiled and not so gracefully dodged Merle's stump once again before I was grabbed by the back of my shirt by Daryl and Merle tripped me. My shirt ended up halfway up my back and my lungs ached for air. Through the heavy breathing I heard Daryl gasp. The scars on my back were a constant reminder of how crappy my life was. I yanked my shirt back and covered my body again. Merle looked to his little brother.

"You let her go?" he asked. Daryl shook off his surprise. I danced around the brothers a little more before I got knocked on my ass by Merle and then had my hands tied behind my back by Rick who led me to his cell block while Beth and Carl carried my stuff to the connecting cell block.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wingthing: **HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Oh god, I can't begin with how terrible your story is. Congratulations, it's a Mary Sue!  
Calling your OC "Fire," it pretty much downhill from there. So yeah, here we have the atypical kick-ass, supposedly feisty Mary Sue who in reality is a tree-swinging, monkey, gum-spitting brat. HAHHA I seriously thought you were a Troll but you're obviously not, I may continue reading this just for LOLS.  
HAHAHAHA please continue!

Sorry this didn't please you but there is a reason for this nickname in this chapter. I wasn't very creative with the name and I apologise for that but it's not even her real name which is also told in this chapter. I'm not childish enough to take down your comment or even get mad about it because I'll admit that it's not the best nickname. Thanks for commenting and I'll think more about nicknames for my next story (when I make one).

**M.T Mystery Twins: **That was REALLY GOOD! Your Character is just so COOL and AMAZING and the Fight in Chapter 2! Rick seemes a little off, but I guess he's still in his Crazy stage!.

Thankyou! I wanted to show that she isn't the type of girl to just stand there and cry in a fight. As for Rick, in the show he's not exactly in his right state of mind and I wanted to show that a little...I guess it worked! Thanks again!

**Loveorpain: **awww I like her sheshould have kick their asses!

I needed her to get caught so she could...well you'll see. Fire has fire inside her, she won't back down from a fight no matter what but the Dixon brothers...who could wanna hurt Daryl? :)

* * *

I ended up handcuffed to the top of a locked cell door without my knife, gun or bow and arrows.

"So this is the girl you found camped out in there?" Carol asked and Rick nodded.

"She doesn't look like much" Michonne stated. I threw my legs out trying to kick her.

"She's a little spitfire" Daryl stated and Hershel walked up to him.

"I recognise you" he said to me and looked curiously.

"You don't know nothing old man" I growled and Maggie put a knife to my throat.

"Play nice" she hissed and I stared at her, showing that I wasn't scared. Fear wasn't in my vocabulary.

That night everyone was sleeping or on sentry and I couldn't sleep so I started humming Every Storm by Gary Allen and then sang it.

"Every storm runs, runs outta rain just like every dark night, turns into day" I sang and heard someone else join in.

"Every heart ache will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs outta rain" I sang with the person who I only then noticed was sitting on his bed on his perch, Daryl. I stopped singing.

"You gotta nice voice, when you wanna" He noted and I put up my wall again. He took to the stairs two at a time and stood two metres from me with his arms crossed.

"So what's your name little spitfire?" he asked and I pulled on my bindings to no avail.

"It was part of my old life. I like spitfire though" I smirked and he chuckled.

"Why spitfire little brother?" Merle asked.

"Because she doesn't look like much but she can pack quite a punch. Not many people best the two of us" Daryl stated and Merle smirked.

"Who's on watch?" Daryl asked.

"You mean sentry duty? That's what people whose job it is to watch out for others is called, a sentry" I explained. Daryl and Merle looked at me.

"You think maybe she could be useful?" Merle asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"I ain't cookin and cleanin" I warned them. Daryl looked at me then Merle.

"I don't trust her, nobody does. If I had it my way she'd be unlocked and if she acted like a threat we could lock her in a cell. That way we could test her out" Daryl told his brother as he stepped within reach of me. I took advantage and grabbed his stomach with my legs and pulled him closer. He tried wriggling out of my grip while Merle chuckled.

"Let me go!" Daryl growled and I smirked.

"Say the magic word" I told him. He stopped struggling.

"Please" he grumbled and I smiled then let go.

"Much better" I grinned and he walked up the stairs.

"I ain't asking Rick nuthin" Daryl yelled back to me.

I woke up the next morning to my handcuffs being jangled. My eyes flew open and I was face to face with Rick, Daryl was behind him with his arms folded over his chest and Merle was next to him. Maggie and Glenn were watching me carefully as well. The cuffs came undone and I rubbed them gently, the dried blood being scraped off onto the floor.

"Thanks" I grumbled. Daryl came forward with my stuff and he and Merle walked me to the top floor and to the cell near Daryl's perch. I threw my stuff on the bed and rummaged through making inventory and nothing was gone. I walked to the showers and got dressed then went back to my cell, Daryl was there with Glenn this time.

"You didn't take anything?" I asked confused and shocked.

"No, thought since the Governor tried attacking you you'd help us and that means you gotta play nice. Sharing weapons, food, ammo and in return we'll give you safety and a warm bed with _sentries_ covering the place" Daryl told me. We heard a scream and all three of us ran to the railing to see Carl on the ground. Rick bolted to his son's side.

"Get something to stop the bleeding!" he yelled. I was standing behind him and knelt down taking my top shirt off and putting it to the cut on Carl's head to stop the bleeding.

"Rick, hold the shirt to his head while I go get my medical supplies" I ordered the scared man, he nodded and I ran to my room. I grabbed my bag and rifled though it until I found painkillers and a bandage. I ran back to the young boy.

"Help me sit him up" I said to Maggie, she nodded and helped me.

"Carl, if you can hear me open your eyes" I said to the little boy, he opened his eyes then closed them.

"Do your eyes hurt?" I asked and he nodded.

"They feel heavy" he replied. I pushed gently on his forehead in several places until he screamed when I pushed on the opposite side than what he fell on.

"Get Rick away and disarm him, I don't want him shooting me for this" I told the group. Daryl and Merle pulled him aside and I pulled my fist back and knocked the side that hurt with the side of my hand. Rick yelled at me as Carl screamed and everyone else stared at me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes, it hurts though" he replied crying, he opened his eyes and I handed him a painkiller and a nearby bottle of water.

"Thank you" he smiled. I nodded and Rick was released and ran to his son.

"I suggest he get some bed rest but wake him every three hours to ensure he doesn't have a concussion" I suggested and Rick nodded.

"Thank you" he smiled and handed me my shirt back. I quickly bandaged the boy's head and he was walked to his room by Beth.

"How'd you learn that?" Carol asked me. I shrugged.

"From me" Hershel said realising who I was. I turned to face him and he smiled.

"You were my foster daughter for two years, I don't know why I didn't recognise you. You used to sing with Maggie and Beth by the campfire" he smiled.

"Mel?" Maggie asked in shock.

"I'm not that girl anymore, you knew me when I was twelve and thirteen" I grumbled.

"I went through many foster homes after that. Was beaten in eight of ten of the other ones before I finally tracked down my brother Danny, he was 24 and he'd already tracked down Ally, she was 13. He gave up looking for me and I hated him for it! He could've saved me from more than half of those beatings!" I yelled. Daryl and Merle was the most curious about me.

"Yes, I learn medicine from a vet. I was in my fourth year of medicine when this shit started! So you can't take credit for me saving that little boy's life" I growled. I stormed off to my cell and sat on the bed and put my earphones in to listen to my iPod.

I heard a few raps at the door; I must've fallen asleep listening to the music.

"Hey" Daryl smiled.

"Hi, what do you want?" I asked sitting up.

"Just to talk" he said. I shimmied to the edge and peeked out from the bottom bunk.

"About?" I asked.

"What's your name? Maggie called you Mel?" he asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately...I hate my name, it's Melissa. I wasn't lying when I told you I like spitfire, I could be called fire for short" I smiled.

"How old are you?" he asked me. I was feeling like I was being investigated.

"How old are you?" I countered. He shook his head.

"I asked you first" he pointed out. I shrugged.

"24, your turn" I said.

"24? You look 18. I'm 30" he told me.

"You look 24 so I guess we're both older than we look" I smiled and he chuckled.

"So foster care huh?" he asked as he leant next to me on the bunks.

"Yeah. I ended up in hospital when I was 12 coz Dad was too hard on the beatings. He told my sister not to call the ambulance but she did anyway. That's when DoCS came and split us up. 7yrs in the foster system, I was with Hershel longest though" I explained. Daryl looked at me with something that looked like pity.

"Look at me with pity and I'll snap your neck" I warned in a growl. He quickly put his hand to his knife and his face turned grim.

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone's pity. That's why you won't tell anyone" I said. He nodded.

"I understand, I was beaten by my father too, Merle left and didn't come back for me" he grumbled and I put my hand on his back.

"I don't feel pity, but I do understand" I half-smiled to show I cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl and I walked downstairs and saw many hungry people.

"Daryl, Merle is there anything to hunt around here?" Carol asked. Daryl shook his head.

"I've got food" I offered and ran to get my full bag. I brought it back and the smile on Carl's face when he saw the mac and cheese was heart warming. I handed a packet over and then another heart warming smile was when the coffee was pulled out.

"JACKPOT!" everyone shouted. I smiled and saw Daryl watching, he smiled too and helped portion what I had to ensure it lasted longer. I decided to get to know my host.

"Hey Rick" I smiled sipping my coffee and he turned to face me then smiled.

"Hi...are you going by spitfire?" he asked and I nodded.

"Fire for short" I smiled.

"So you're not uneducated meaning you've finished high school and started college?" he asked.

"I'm 24. Three years ago I was in my fourth year of Medicine" I told him.

"So how did you all come together?" I asked. I already knew how a few of them met up but I wanted to know what he knew.

"One of ours, Dale, he picked up Andrea and her sister Amy as he left Atlanta. He set up camp with the two girls and Shane found them; he had Lori and Carl with him. Later on they ended up with around thirty people. I found them when Glenn saved my life from a herd. We left and got stuck on the highway when Carl got shot and one of theirs; Otis showed us to Hershel who stitched him up. When that got overrun we left and found this place six months later" Rick told me. I nodded.

"Wow, you've been through hell" I commented. He nodded.

I went to bed and read my novel again but was interrupted by Merle.

"You have the worst taste in men, music and hair. Rick is a joke, he's pathetic just like you and that sugar-dumpling is the truth" he grumbled.

"The last thing you need to be worried about is my hair and my taste in men ok? What you need to be worried about is the fact that everyone in Woodbury, everyone in this prison, heck everyone in the world knows that you are nothing but a 15min, flash-in-the-pan, brainless, laughable, thick-headed, half-witted, uninspired frog-faced loser" I replied calmly without looking away from my book.

"What did you just say about me? You and Rick are together, admit it. I'm better suited, but you're not that lucky" he smirked. I sat up and peered out of my bunk.

"You shouldn't be complaining about my taste in men. Hershel's too old, Glenn's taken, you're a douche and Rick's in denial about his wife so who does that leave?" I smirked looking towards a smiling Daryl who stood next to his brother.

"You have the hots for baby brother?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, but do I look like the kinda girl that's all lovey dovey and wants a picket fence kinda life?" I returned. He scoffed and left.

"You've got guts, pickin on Merle like that" Daryl smiled and followed his brother away. I smiled and went to bed.

It was around midnight when Daryl walked into my cell and sat on my bed, I lowered my book to show I'd noticed he was there.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked sitting up slightly.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About liking me" Daryl asked curiously. I sat my book down then leant forward and kissed him. He was shocked at first but after the realisation that I was kissing him set in he kissed me back. His hand slid through my hair and my arms went around his neck. I felt electricity running through my veins as his lips moved against mine and I didn't want to stop.

"Daryl it's your turn for watch!" Glenn shouted. I rested my forehead on Daryl's and we were both trying to catch our breath. I smiled and layed back down.

"That answer your question?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled.

"Wanna join me on sentry duty?" he asked. I nodded and put my bookmark in my book, sat it on my pillow and followed him out.

Once we were outside I smiled and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. He swung me so my back was against the fence but I'm not the type of girl to just lay down for a guy no matter whom. I shoved him back and pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards and I held onto the fence with one hand while running my other hand through his hair. We kissed each other fiercely, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and tasted the pure strength and power, the hidden love behind him. He returned the favour. I opened my eyes for a second when we broke the kiss to catch our breath and I saw Andrea waving her arms.

"Daryl, stop" I told him, the look in my eyes telling him that something was wrong. He put me down gently and turned around but she was gone.

"What?" he asked me.

"Andrea, she was standing over there" I told him pointing to a small area covered in bushes.

"Tell Rick" he said urgently and raised his crossbow. I ran inside to do as he said but stopped just before the door to re-tie my hair. I heard Daryl chuckle and I shot him a warning look and shook his head.

"Shut up you" I smirked then walked inside.

"Rick" I called out running the steps two at a time. He came out rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw Andrea in the bushes but now she's gone" I told him out of breath. He ran to the front fence with Michonne and I backing him up. We got to the fence and were met by the Governor holding her down. I raised my bow.

"Back up!" Rick warned drawing his gun and holding it to Phillip's head. He got up then ran through the trees. We heard a car start and then leave.

"We should go after him" Michonne said to Rick.

"No we shouldn't because if they come while we're split. We'll lose" I warned. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fire's right. Let's go inside" Rick said and helped Andrea up.

We got inside and Carol, Maggie and Beth gave Andrea a hug and they had a little catch up before Rick cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Andrea, do you know what he's planning?" Rick asked the young blonde.

"He's gonna launch a full-blown attack on the prison. He's got an army; women, children, teenagers that he has only just taught how to use a gun. He's gonna get them killed!" she told us.

"We should leave" Rick sighed.

"Take everyone and go?" Daryl asked in shock.

"We fought for this place, we're not leaving" Glenn reminded him.

"Rick's right" I said quietly, everyone still heard me though.

"What?" Everyone but Rick shrieked.

"We let them think we're still in here and when they start shooting up the place we come up behind them" I suggested and Rick nodded.

"It's a good idea but where could we go that would be close enough to hear but not completely overrun by walkers?" he asked.

"They think we're all in cell block C. We ditch it, go to mine and when they realise it's empty we'll be through the back of the prison and can circle back" I told him. One by one each person nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. Start packing up, bring your stuff over to Fire's cell block. We stay out of sight, only live in the cells, fires in the main area and smoke stays away from any entries. Daryl, time to live in a cage, no more perch it's too dangerous" Rick ordered and every filed away.

"I have doors on my cells, took the security guard doors off and put them on my cells. It's private" I told them as I packed up my bag and the rest of my stuff and moved it to my cell block.

We all relaxed and I flopped onto my bed. I decided to get changed to keep warm. I had just put my jacket on when Daryl walked in.

"Hey Fire" he smiled.

"Hey" I smiled and laced up my boots ready to fight if need be. I stood back up again and nearly fell flat on my ass again; I wasn't expecting Daryl to be standing so close to me. As I stumbled he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. It was as amazing as our previous kiss. My fingers ran through his hair and his tongue slipped into my mouth and ran along my tongue. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slipped his hand down to my ass. I broke the kiss to catch my breath and looked into Daryl's eyes. I pulled myself closer to him as I kissed him again and he layed me gently on my bed. We were caught off guard when we heard voices.

"Well, well, well baby brother" Merle smirked. We both turned to the door and Daryl rolled off of me and sat up. I followed suit.

"I guess after three years my brother will take the first pussy he can get" Merle chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Daryl growled and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl! Merle! Fire!" Rick yelled just before we heard gunfire. We ran out with our weapons and gear and hid them in my room ready for when we came back. We got halfway out of the prison when I stopped in my tracks grabbing at my neck.

"My mother's necklace" I yelled. Daryl stopped and turned to face me and upon seeing the look on my face he turned grim.

"No! Don't you dare turn around" he begged. I ignored him and ran for cell block C. I got inside and put the necklace on but when I turned to leave I was face to face with the Governor.

"Hello little girl, I thought you said you weren't with the prison group" he smirked.

"I don't see a prison group" I returned folding my arms over my chest. He slapped me across the face and I fell to the ground.

"Don't be a smartass. Where are they?" he asked.

"I don't know" I lied through gritted teeth.

"Tie her up" he ordered and Martinez lifted me up but I elbowed his jaw and roundhouse kicked him in the back of his head. He got help and after having three other men join him I was knocked out and when I woke up I was tied to a chair in front of the prison inside the gate.

"Good afternoon missy" he smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything" I grumbled. Martinez came forward with his bat and hit my shoulder, I yelped but it didn't hurt enough to scream.

"How about your name?" he asked.

"It's Little Spitfire, Fire for short" I replied. Martinez sat the bat on his shoulder ready for the next swing.

"Where's the prison group?" he asked acting friendly.

"I can see straight through your facade. I don't know where they are" I lied again. The bat came forward and hit my cheek, this time I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**loveorpain: **kick his ass cut through the ropes and beat him up

So glad you like my character and want her to beat up the Governor :) Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you like my story so far.

**kunfupandalover: **Cool man update soon!

I'm so happy to hear that you like my story so far :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be in Queensland for the next five days to visit my Mum so I will be unable to update until next Tuesday afternoon around 4pm (Australian Daylight Savings Time). Anyways, back to the story...

* * *

**DARYL's POV**

We all stopped dead when we heard a scream.

"Fire...Fire! She's still in the cell blocks. Sh-she went back for her mother's necklace" I stammered. Rick and Beth faced me.

"Baby brother has a crush, he was making out with the new girl when you called out that the Governor was here" Merle smirked. Rick looked between Merle and I and I knew I had to face the truth.

"Rick, we can't just leave her! She saved your son" I begged. Rick sighed.

"Ok, but we need a plan first" Rick told everyone.

"I say we stick with Fire's plan, attack 'em from behind" I said getting frustrated. Every minute we spent waiting could be every minute she could be slipping away.

"They'll have it guarded up and besides they'll have her out in the open. She'd be caught in the crossfire" Maggie warned and I threw my crossbow at the ground.

"We can't just let her die!" I yelled.

"We won't but if she's too far gone we'll haven't to stop her from becoming a walker" Rick told me. I unsheathed my knife and lunged at him.

"We're saving her no matter the cost" I growled. Glenn and Merle grabbed my arms and I stopped struggling.

"What if it costs your brother's life, Carl's life, what about Judith?" he asked. I shook my head tears forming behind my eyes.

"I love her Rick" I told him and he sighed. Everyone else looked at me.

"You love her?" Rick asked and Merle put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back little brother" he promised.

**FIRE's POV**

"You ready to give up where they are yet?" Phillip asked me. I spat the blood from my mouth on his boot so Martinez hit me again but this time on my left ribcage. I screamed again and again every time he hit me. _Please, someone come back for me_ I begged.

"I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to kill me first!" I growled and Martinez grabbed his pocket knife but Phillip put up his hand to stop him.

"That'd be too easy. Take off her jacket" he ordered and a man came over to me and cut my jacket off.

**DARYL's POV  
**I heard four screams in a row and it make my blood run cold every time. I walked over to Glenn.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked and he followed me to a tree a few metres away from the rest of the group.

"You told me a few weeks ago that you care about Maggie more than you care about yourself, I didn't know what that felt like then but I do now. I need to get to her before what happens to Maggie happens to Fire, I know she's tough but there's only so much a human body can take" I told him.

"You really _do_ love her don't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"More than I thought I could" I admitted and he smiled.

"I think I know how to get us in" he said and walked back over to the group with me following close behind.

**FIRE's POV**

My ribs were cracked for sure, my cheek bloody and bruised and my mouth tasted like blood and dirt. I couldn't see through my left eye from the beating by Martinez.

"You have no ties to them so why are you protecting those ruthless killers?" Phillip asked me.

"You're wrong" I whispered. Phillip leaned closer.

"You're in love with one of them. Which is it? Rick? Daryl?" he stopped when I lifted my head slightly to his name.

"Daryl? Merle's little brother? From what Merle told me, Daryl is a fighter not a lover" he grinned realising my weak point.

"Take off her shirt" he ordered and a henchman cut off my singlet. I squirmed trying to stop him but whenever I moved my ribs would make me scream.

_Please! Don't let this happen to me, not again_ I prayed silently.

"You have a beautiful body" he smiled admiring me strapped to a chair in my bra and jeans. His finger ran across the tattoo over my heart.

"Who's Elise?" he asked. My heart broke at her name.

"None of your business" I yelled. The pain came again.

**DARYL's POV  
**I heard another two screams and was glad that we were finally getting her back. Glenn's plan: distract and split them into two groups (Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Carol and Beth in one group, Merle, Maggie and I in another), kill them off and then have me and two others (Merle and Maggie) cover me while I help her.

We ran into the guards of Woodbury and split them up, phase one was successful. We got halfway into the fight when I heard Fire scream again.

"Screw you!" I heard her yell. I turned to Merle.

"Can you two handle them on your own?" I asked and they nodded. I ran for the front gate and when I got to Fire she was bruised, battered and bloodied. I ran to her side with the Governor out of sight. She looked like she had lost a fight with a tractor, horse and a bat...Martinez was gonna get it!

**FIRE's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly and saw Daryl, I tried to smile but my cheek was too sore.

"Hey it's ok, we're here" he said soothingly. I saw the Governor coming up behind him.

"Behind you" I gasped but it was too late. Phillip handcuffed him and held him by the cuffs to make him watch.

"You've got a very pretty little doll here" Martinez smiled holding my head up by my hair. I bared my teeth at him and he leaned forward and pecked my lips. I wasn't letting him do this, I bit him as hard as I could and tasted blood.

"Bitch! She bit me!" Martinez yelped and Daryl chuckled.

"That's my girl" he smiled. I realised Daryl had loosened my left hand enough to untie it and I pulled it loose and grabbed my gun from my boot. Martinez grabbed the gun but not before I could shoot the right arm of the chair which broke the bind for my right hand. I kicked him in the family jewels and he fell but then I turned to see Daryl with a gun to his head.

"Down girl" Phillip cooed and I held onto the chair trying to stay on my feet.

"I'm not a DOG!" I growled and he laughed. I raised my gun but a knock to my head made everything go black...

**MERLE's PPOV**

I heard gunfire and ran with Maggie following me to my little brother. He was handcuffed but alive. Daryl sat by his fallen girl, Fire.

"Check on her" he begged and Maggie shot his cuffs open and they came to me and Fire. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times then nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who are you?" she yelled stumbling backwards. I looked to my baby brother who looked as if his heart just snapped in two.


	6. Chapter 6

**To all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story I would love to thank you all and give you a new chapter! I love that this story has been liked by even a few people, I wasn't expecting many people to like this or follow it through the chapters. Thank you all and please continue to review, you make my day ****:)**

* * *

**FIRE's POV**

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked in fear. One man looked as if he just lost the most important part of himself.

"Fire, it's us. Daryl, Merle and Maggie" the one, Daryl told me. I looked confused.

"Mags, what happened to me? Where are Hershel, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy and Beth?" I asked, my last memory being our last horse ride in the summer of '01. She looked as confused as me.

"How old are you?' she asked.

"12" I answered. She looked at both men and then back at me.

"You're 24. You are with our group and we're trying to survive the zombie apocalypse" she told me. I scoffed.

"There's no such thing...but if I am 24, did I have a husband? Kids?" I asked.

"None that I know of" she replied.

"But you and my brother like each other" Merle smiled and I noticed his stump.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked. He looked at it and then back at Daryl.

"Had to hack it off to get away from walkers, biters, zombies whatever you decide to call them" he answered. I shuddered. The rest of the group members came around and were shocked to see that I'd lost my memory.

2 DAYS LATER

**DARYL's POV**

Fire still hasn't regained her memory; she's useless to us right now. Hershel says that if she has someone she loves around her that she'll remember which means she doesn't love me. I watched as she and Carol washed dishes and sang with Beth.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I'm sorry Daryl but I don't remember!" she yelled at me._

"_Please Fire" I begged but she walked away._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I had to get out of here. I grabbed my crossbow and headed for the door.

"Where you headed little brother?" Merle asked.

"For a walk...alone" I grumbled and left with a set of keys. I felt her or what was left of her staring at me watching me leave.

**FIRE's POV**

I watched as Daryl left then Maggie came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"I want you to see something" she said and I dried my hands and followed her outside. We walked along the fence and heard a conversation, as we came closer to the voices we realised it was an argument.

"You've already taken the most important part of my life away from me! All that's left of her is an empty shell" Daryl told somebody.

"Boo hoo! You're protecting Michonne after she killed the most important part of _my_ life. At least you can still see her" another man yelled. We heard a struggle and Maggie and I ran for the fight but came to a sudden stop when we heard a single gunshot. We were at the edge of the bushes when we saw Daryl lying bloodied in the dirt and Phillip standing over him. Maggie raised her gun at Phillip and he ran, then she sat next to him. It hit me, every kiss, every touch shared, every memory came floating back and I was me again...watching the only man I'd ever truly loved die. I fell to his side.

"Daryl! Daryl, please get up" I cried tears streaming down my face.

"Daryl please, please get up" I begged. His eyelids fluttered slightly and I let my medical knowledge kick in. I pulled off his vest ever-so-gently and covered the bullet wound in his chest.

"Put pressure on this" I told Maggie. She looked at me and smiled.

"You remember?" she asked and I nodded.

"Now's not the time Mags" I told her and continued working my magic until he was stable.

"Get Merle" I told her and she nodded before going to get Daryl's brother.

Merle came running over with Maggie following him and he saw me keeping Daryl's bloody vest over a wound. He sat next to Daryl and looked to me.

"How did...is he gonna be ok?" he asked.

"He'll live, I've just gotta sterilise the wound to prevent infection and stitch it up. I got the bullet out already and have stopped most of the bleeding but we need to get him back to the cell block" I told him.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Hershel said that if I cared about somebody enough the memories would come flooding back and he was right" I told him then motioned for him to help me carry Daryl to his cell...my cell.

**DARYL's POV**

I woke up and felt like I'd been hit by a mad truck! I looked to my left and saw Fire asleep on the floor with her head next to my arm. I lifted my right arm slightly and pushed her hair gently behind her ear. She stirred and lifted her head a smile growing when she saw I was awake.

"You're awake" she smiled then yawned.

I smiled and remembered her voice as everything faded to black. _Daryl please_ she had begged.

"Did you get your memory back?" I asked and she looked irritated.

"Next person to ask me that is getting an arrow to the knee, YES I did" she smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Like Hershel said; if I care about somebody enough I'll remember and well..." she said then she leaned forward and kissed me. I could feel the passion and love in the way she kissed me. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me but I hissed in pain when her hand gripped my shoulder to catch her fall. She pulled away.

"Sorry" she said and carefully layed next to me.

"You don't need to apologise" I told her with a smile. She smiled back and I looked at her lips wanting another kiss, to lose myself in her beauty, strength and passion.

"Daryl, if you ever scare me like that again I'll shoot you myself...I love you and I was so scared and utterly terrified that I..." I cut her off.

"You love me?" I asked. She nodded and kissed me but not long enough.

"That's good because I love you too" I smiled and she leaned in for another kiss but Merle cleared his throat causing us both to jump.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think everyone should know he's awake" Merle told Fire and she smiled at me and kissed my cheek before leaving to tell everyone the good news.

"So little brother has a girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"You jealous" I asked and he smiled.

"No but I am happy for you...and I'm glad you're alive" he told me and I sat up. The bullet wound didn't hurt unless I put pressure on it.

**FIRE's POV**

I had a big smile as I jogged up to everyone at the tables.

"He's awake" I informed them all.

"Somebody's chipper, I guess you two are together now?" Glenn smiled and I nodded.

"They're very together, check out that sex hair!" Maggie grinned and my hands went instinctively to my hair which was a mess from Daryl tangling his fingers through it when we kissed.

"Shush you...and no we haven't had sex...yet" I smirked and Daryl came up behind me and snaked his hands around my waist. I heard a few 'awws' and 'whoops'.

"You shouldn't be telling everyone that" Daryl whispered in my ear and I turned my head to kiss him but he pulled away playfully.

"Meany" I pouted and he smiled then kissed my cheek.

We went back to our cell and closed the door that night not wanting any uninvited guests. I turned back around after closing the door and saw Daryl lying down with his hands behind his head smiling flirty.

I climbed on top of him being careful not to hurt him and I kissed him with all the longing that I'd felt over the past three days. He tangled his fingers in my hair once again and I slipped my hand under his shirt and slid it over his head then tossed it aside. Daryl smiled and then pulled my lips to his. I let my hands explore his bare chest but avoided the stitches. His hand came under my shirt and I felt his hands brush over my breasts. I wanted that damn shirt off and now! I grabbed at the hem of my shirt and tossed it as I did with Daryl's.

He smiled and brushed his thumb over my tattoo, staring at it for a second then pulling me back to him. I felt him tugging at my belt buckle and I smiled on his lips then leant back so he could unbuckle it while I unbuckled his.

We each shimmied out of our pants and I kissed him eagerly. I was a bit surprised when he flipped me over and took control, he'd gotten shot this morning and now he was taking charge over me. I giggled and felt his hands on my back searching for the strap to my bra. When he finally found it he looked me in the eye as if asked for permission, I pulled his lips to mine and he unclipped it and threw it aside. He pulled away for a second and pulled on my underwear and moved around to help him pull them off and then I was tugging at his boxers until they were gone.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"I love you Daryl Dixon" I smiled and kissed him. The pleasure I felt next was second to nothing else I'd ever felt before, I mean I'd had sex before but never made love to somebody. Daryl and I had a steady rhythm going and reached our climax a few seconds apart. We were both breathing heavy when Daryl rolled off of me but let me snuggle into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

We woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. My eyelids fluttered open and then I heard a gasp.

"I'll come back later" Maggie smiled awkwardly and went to close the door but Merle put his hand there.

"Baby brother gettin some love huh?" he asked me as Maggie left and I went bright red. Daryl was still asleep next to me.

"Want me to wake him for ya?" Merle asked with a cheeky grin. My eyes went wide.

"No! Go away" I hissed trying not to wake my sleeping boyfriend. Merle came closer and I swatted his hand away with my spare hand as I held the sheet to cover my breasts. Merle poked Daryl's shoulder and he stirred then shot upright when he saw Merle smiling above him.

"Seriously? Personal space!" He grumbled and Merle took a few steps backwards.

"Come get me if you're so mad" he joked and upon seeing the anger in Daryl's eyes he picked up my bra with his index finger and whistled.

"Nice" he smiled and Daryl went to chase him.

"Not now, we'll get him back later" I whispered and Merle threw my bra at me and left. I put it on then picked up Daryl's boxers within arm's reach and handed them to him. He slid them on then handed me my underwear and shut the door. I got changed as Daryl got dressed and followed him out walking hand in hand.

"Heard someone got lucky last night?" Glenn asked nudging Daryl and I glared at him threateningly.

"Shut up Glenn, there are kids around" I hissed but Merle being the loudmouth he is decided to declare it to everyone.

"Little missy Fire got into Daryl's pants last night and man is she sexy. That's not exactly a small sized bra" he commented and whistled again. I put my hand on my hunting knife and smiled.

"What happened last time you and me went one on one in a fight?" I asked him with a grin.

"I uh, I lost" he admitted and I nodded.

"Wanna go round two? Coz if not I suggest you keep your big mouth shut" I smiled and Daryl chuckled. I heard a few other snickers and he walked over to Rick.

"I'm gonna go keep watch" he grumbled and walked outside.

"So I guess you're feeling better then?" Rick grinned at Daryl who faked a laugh.

"Very funny Rick" he grumbled and I kissed Daryl's hand before walking over to get breakfast. Maggie came up next to me.

"How was it?" she whispered and I grinned.

"Amazing. He's so gentle and sweet, but likes to take control" I smiled.

"He's not the cuddling type though" she commented. I shook my head.

"You'd be surprised" I smiled.


End file.
